These Hidden Marks
by Sora Means Sky
Summary: Kyouya has started to be abused because of him being in the Host Club and his father disliking it. Tamaki is in denial and refuses to do anything. Chapter 4 Up *On Hiatus*
1. Detective Huni senpai

_**A/N: **__This takes place after the culture festival. It should be noted though, that Éclair never came to try and take Tamaki away. That event never happened in this story! _

"Ne, Kyou, what's wrong?" asked a seemingly young blonde haired boy as she stood to the side of a desk where a seemingly older black haired male sat, one hand resting lightly on the keys of a laptop, forgotten, the other, gripping his left side tightly. In fact, this was all mixed up. The seemingly young blonde haired boy was actually older than the seemingly older black haired male. Of course the two people I'm talking about are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Kyouya Ootori respectively.

"Nothing Huni," the black haired male responded, gently touching the touchpad of his laptop to wake it up. He stared at the finance records for the Host Club , the numbers blurred behind before his eyes. Kyouya slipped his glasses from his face with one hand and with the back of the other arm wiped his eyes. His sleeve was slightly damp as he placed it back down on the desk and replaced his glasses.

"Kyou," questioned Huni. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," Kyouya insisted. "My eyes were just watering from staring at this bright screen in the dark for so long. Are they done watching that show yet?" Kyouya looked over his shoulder at the movie screen where the other Host Club members were sitting watching _**ANOTHER **_episode of Tottoko Hamutaro.

"Mother, come watch this delightful anime with us! Renge and Haruhi picked out the best show ever for us to watch!" exclaimed Tamaki from where he sat on an overstuffed fluffy pillow. Kaoru and Hikaru were on either side of Tamaki on matching pillows. The three of them had been staring at the screen intently. Haruhi was now switching the DVD to the next one. Mori was sitting on the couch behind the other three. Huni had been on his lap until Huni had gotten up to go and try and get to Kyouya to come watch with them. Haruhi had been on Mori's left side.

"Alright," said Kyoya, slowly standing and closing his computer at the same time. Slowly, he began to walk over. He gritted his teeth as he walked over and sat on the couch, stealing Haruhi's seat, in the dark, no one noticed his gritted teeth. Tottoko Hamutaro started to play, that annoying happy little theme song beginning to play. Haruhi took a seat next to Kaoru, laying on her stomach, leaning on her hands. The show continued and they watched several episodes until Kyouya thought he would go insane.

Standing, he said, "It's late and I think I'm about to go insane. We will be having actual club activities tomorrow, so don't stay up all night watching this. If I recall, there is a geography test in Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru's class, a Calculus test in Mori and Hunni's class and a Western Poetry test in our class Daddy." Kyouya carefully stood and slowly strode out of the room and down the hall a bit before placing one hand on his left side and gripping it as he called for a limo and got into the limousine.

In the club room, Hunni turned to the others and expressed his concerns. "There is something wrong with Kyouya. He was gripping his side tightly, even though he was spaced out," said Hunni, gripping his own bunny tightly. "Do you think… do you think some bullies from the public school got him and mugged him?" Hunni could feel his eyes start to water. Mori picked Hunni up and held him in his arms.

"No!" Tamaki practically screeched. "No one could ever hurt Mom!"

"Wouldn't Kyouya just have called his special police?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru finished, "And his family specializes in hospitals and medicine so he couldn't be hurting that badly."

Haruhi looked up from the floor. "What if… what if… his father did this to him?" Haruhi said. "I mean, his father showed no emotion other then anger when he slapped Kyoya in public, and in front of all those other people too…."

Tamaki wouldn't hear of it. "If anything was wrong with Mommy he'd tell Daddy," Tamaki insisted.

Haurhi gently shook her head. Of course, most rich people wouldn't understand what child abuse really was. Even most "commoners" couldn't comprehend the pain and suffering on it.

"It seems," said one twin. "To make sense," the other finished

Tamaki refused to believe it. "You guys are wrong," he said. "That's not possible. I don't want to hear any more."

"But you shou-" Haruhi didn't get any further, the twins having both clapping a hand over her mouth and whispered, "Leave it alone. Kyouya can handled it."

Meanwhile, Kyouya had arrived at home and fled to his bedroom. From there he walked into his own private bathroom, to find it, as usual, freshly cleaned. He gave a sigh. It was impossible to hide anything anywhere when servants were cleaning everywhere all the time. Kyouya started to run a warm bath as he pulled some oversized sweats from his walk in closet. He had taken to doing this because it helped reduce the pain. Loose fabric didn't rub as bad.

He started to undress, taking off and hanging up his school uniform. A horrible, black, blue and purple bruise was on his left side, the one he had been gripping all day. It spread of his two lower ribs down hip and was two and a half inches from mid-back and belly button. Kyouya headed back into the bathroom and slipped into the warm water, letting the pain from his side wash away and he left his thoughts drift.

_The weather today was beautiful._

_To bad we couldn't have had out club activits out side. A picnic theme… that would have brought in a lot of money… Haruhi and Renge just had to get together and find all those episodes of Tottoko Hamutaro… They meant well I suppose… They'll just have to work extra hard tomorrow…_

_I should have rested more, rather then working on the finances… That gave me a crick in the side, neck, wrists and fingers. I can not believe I spaced out like that…_

_Huni probably suspects something though… He may be cute, but he is smart…_

_Oh well, Tamaki will refuse to believe anything Huni says…_

_Wonder what the rest will think though about Huni's thoughts…_

_**Haruhi probably knows the truth.**_

The thought struck him like a rock. Haruhi knowing… Tamaki would probably believe her… right?

_No, Tamaki wouldn't believe something like that could happen to me… He's too much of an idiot…_

Kyouya let out a slight laugh, before gasping at the pain they had caused. Kyouya figured he should figure out if his ribs were broke or just very badly bruised when he was done with his bath. Until then – Kyouya settles back into the water and turned the jets on to a soft setting – he would just need to relax and not worry. Let everything continue as before.

But nothing could ever continue like before…

_**A/N: **__Well, another story by me. My Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya story didn't blow over so well, so I'm guessing I'm not a very good romance writer. That's why I headed back to the abuse type genre! smirks/grins evilly Yeah… no idea where that came from. Kyouya's thoughts were fun to write, mainly because I'm not quite sure how to put them. It's still fun though! I think I screwed up Hunni really badly. Mori… well, Mori's Mori, I think I nearly nailed him. Haruhi should be decent, but the twins… Well, I have no idea on them… Tamaki though, I think I over exaggerated him WAY too much! Well, let me know what you think… Reviews are nice and make me want to finish my story. Otherwise, I tell myself, 'There's no point. No one will read it because it SUCKS!' yeah… no self-esteem when it comes to writing._

_Also, I have no idea yet it this is going to just star Kyouya-kun, or if I'll bring other host members in. I have no idea who the couples will be. And lastly, I have no idea if Kyouya will be a cutter. Please give me your opinions in your reviews, if you choose to review. You can also e-mail me or PM me. Whatever is easier for you._

_Lastly, I have no intention on using honorifics (-san, -chan, -kun) or lots of Japanese words in this story. A. I find the honorifics to troubling to write and figure who calls whom what. I know how to use honorifics, but still, different situations require different things. B. I only use "Ne" as the first word because I know Huni talks like that. That's it. Please review. My muse needs it._


	2. Confrontation AKA Filler Chapter 1

Luckily for Kyouya his ribs were only badly bruised and not broken, he had discovered after his bath

Luckily for Kyouya his ribs were only badly bruised and not broken, he had discovered after his bath. His family worked in medicine. It wasn't hard to find a book that could tell him how to check. He had pushed his own thoughts away and tried to keep his mind either blank or concentrate on stupid things (_The carpet is white, the couch is white, my name is Kyouya and my hair is black_).He had gone to bed soon after his bath and fell asleep in exhaustion. His dreams were not to kind however. His dreams twisting into nightmares. Kyouya woke up hardly refreshed.

He dressed slowly into his uniform and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. None of this family was to be seen. Several maids and butlers greeted him. Finishing breakfast, Kyouya finished getting ready for school and went out and got into the limo. The driver knew automatically where to go and quickly went.

School went by painfully slowly for Kyouya. He could hardly concentrate on his work with Tamaki turning around every few seconds to look at him with a funny expression on his face. Finally, the teacher after the sixth time of telling Tamaki to concentrate on his work; moved Tamaki across the room from Kyouya.

Kyouya, at lunch ducked away from Tamaki as soon as he could and wandered around the school's gardens before finally barely making back to his class before the bell rang. Kyouya knew he wouldn't be able to avoid Tamaki after school because of club activities. Kyouya himself had said they would be doing regular club activities today. Kyouya sighed. His ribs still hurt about the same as they had yesterday.

Everyone else had already assembled when Kyouya entered the club room. The rest of the members were sitting around, talking to one another, in a small group, most obviously plotting something. No girls had arrived, the sign not yet changed from the 'closed' to the 'open' side. The soft noise of the room abruptly stopped as Kyouya walked in. Everyone turned to look at him. Tamaki walked towards him, and then past him, flipping the sign over.

Tamaki walked back towards a turned around Kyouya. "Princesses' with start arriving soon," the tall blonde said with a smile. Tamaki walked over to a table and sat there and waited.

Club activities continued as normal. Well as normal as they ever can be in the Ouran High School Host Club. With Huni eating sweats with his usual happiness, a stoic Mori sitting next to him and Tamaki being as flattering as ever with the ladies that designated him. A few hours later, the club closed. Kyouya for the most part had received most of the ladies on a couch, so that need only move as little as possible. So, a few hours later the Host Club closed.

"Kyouya," said Tamaki. "Are you okay?" asked Tamaki, sticking to a plot he had reluctantly agreed to.

"Of course I'm okay," Kyouya easily lied, hiding his surprise at not being called 'Mommy' and the questions itself being from Tamaki.

"You know the Host Club is here for you if anything ever, ever goes wrong, right?" Tamaki questioned, taking a few steps closer to Kyouya, looking at the ground. Kyouya stared above Tamaki's blonde hair. Looking at the door that lead to the Black Magic Club.

"Yes, I know," Kyouya responded confused. "What's… what's going on here?"

"Huni-senpai pointed out yesterday," said Kaoru. "That you weren't your usual self," finished Hikaru.

"Nothing is wrong…."

"That's what Tama-chan said," Huni said, from where he stood next to Mori.

"Don't worry about me," said Kyouya. "I'm fine. And I don't know where any of you are getting these ideas, but they are all wrong." Kyouya carefully kept any emotion tht would give him away out of his voice.

Tamaki looked up, nodded in that dramatic way of his and said, "Now, then, for tomorrow we shall be having a winter setting. I'm having some snow imported from the mountains. So everyone be prepared for tomorrow!"

Kyouya sighed. He was going to have his hands full tonight trying to fill in the gaps of Tamaki's plan. He'd need to be careful since his father and brothers would actually be home tonight.

"I'll get to make snow angels," said Huni gleefully, not wanting to think about the whole Kyouya situation anymore. "Haru-chan you'll make a snowman with me right? Right?"

"Sure Huni-senpai," said Haruhi, carefully watching Kyouya, a concerned look on her face as Kyouya walked out of the room.

As Kyouya slipped out of the room, Haruhi's confused, yet concerned face struck a cord in his heart. The blank emotion on his face failed to change but that didn't mean Kyouya didn't feel anything on the inside.

Kyouya got into the limo that had pulled up in front of the school and made his way home. It was starting to get towards the later side of the evening. Kyouya gently tapped his fingers on his right thigh. '_I am a human. Humans worry. Thus, by the Transitive Property of Equality, I worry,' _Kyouya rationalized his feelings. He was worrying about what his father would say when he walked in the door, this late in the evening.

The limousine pulled in front of the Ootori mansion and Kyouya stepped out of the limo as a butler opened the door. "Your father wished for you to report to his study," said the butler with a slight bow. The servants had seen, rather they heard the yelling and racket of the fights between Kyouya and his father and the way Kyouya was treated at meals and such and applied it to themselves as well. Kyouya was no longer considered a 'young master' to them.

Kyouya nodded to the butler and said, "Thank you." Kyouya hurried into the house and to his room to drop his bag off. His left side grazed the door frame into his room and he grabbed his side as pain shot through his left side. Kyouya gritted his teeth and fought the pain as he headed to his father's office. He worried for his fate.

_**A/N:**__ Ah, what a cruel cliff hanger. Sorry about that guys. I just want the study scene to be good and if I write it right now it will be very sloppy, just like the last few paragraphs of this. I can't write about these kinds of things easily with my family drifting around me as they are… So yeah, please review._

_Oh, and the Transitive Property of Equality (or Congruence, whichever you prefer) states If AB, and BC, then AC._


	3. Ootori Kyouya no Iki

Kyouya stood before his father's desk, his father sitting in the leather chair behind the wall of mahogany wood

Kyouya stood before his father's desk, his father sitting in a leather chair behind the wall of mahogany wood. "Good evening," Kyouya said in a clear even tone, neither of disrespect, not a real, true respect. After all, how can you respect the one that hurts you?

"Good evening, son," said Ootori-san. "Why were you late home from school this time?"

"There's a Math Club competition coming up at the end of the week, so the president was having us to extra math problems," said Kyouya, still somewhat in pain. It was more of annoying throb. He also wasn't wholly in the situation. Part of him was back in his own room, plotting out tomorrow's winter scene for the real club he was apart of. After the public slapping incident, Kyouya had decided it best to pretend to switch clubs. After the fact, Kyouya realized how stupid of him this actually was, since his father could easily find out the truth. But once apart of a lie, you can't go back unless you are dying to be caught in it.

"There are two problems with this statement," Mr. Ootori said as he leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands in front of him. "First, there was a competition last week. Second, you're the president of the club."

Kyouya mentally kicked himself as he readied himself to parry words with his shrewd business man of a father. "What I meant was, I told the club there was a competition since they are so terrible at writing proofs so I was having them do extra problems," Kyouya responded thinking quickly, but carefully, like a cat, who both stalks and is stalked.

Yoshio gave an aggravated sigh. "And what is causing you to be so distracted as to make such a terrible mistake in your speech?" When Yoshio and Kyouya word parried, they tended to make their sentences formal, confusing even, trying to trick the other. Like real business men.

"I have a good bit of homework from various teachers at school," said Kyouya, a simple, legitimate excuse for any high school student. He was tired from last nights lack of asleep, in some pain and still having so many plans swirling around in his head. He would have taken a few deep breathes, if they would have gone by unnoticed. He knew they would not.

"During some of my free time today, I cold your school and found some interesting things out," said Yoshio, for the most part calmly, a hint of annoyance.

Kyouya said nothing, did nothing and seemingly made no notice of the comment, except that he was staring his father in the eyes. His stomach did flips.

"Aren't you curious as to what I found?" Anger and annoyance started to blossom in the head of the Ootori household's voice, his voice rising a few pitches in volumes, trying to contain himself.

"Yes. Yes, father, I am curious," said Kyouya, knowing he had been caught in his lie. He knew there was no possible way to lie his way out of those.

"I have discovered that you aren't the president of the Math Club, or even a president at or, nor are you in the Math Club. According to your school, you are only the vice-president of the Host Club," said Yoshio, rising from a half-yell to a full yell that was bleeding with anger. Mr. Ootori stood, slamming his hands on the desk, accentuating the last few words. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Maybe the school hasn't updated their records," said Kyouya, calming, staring his father in the eyes at first, then dropping them towards the ground.

"They have," said Ootori-san. They had a finality behind them. Kyouya didn't respond.

"Do NOT ignore me!" Ootori-san said, loosing it. His company wasn't doing as well as he liked. Wrongly, he found all the faults in his youngest son that he could and then exploited them to the fullest. Easily reaching over the few feet of the desk, and slapped Kyouya full on the face.

His glasses flew as his head turned to the side. A red mark was left behind on his cheek. Kyouya stood there. Ootori-san took a couple of deep breathes as he walked around his desk. He shoved his son by the shoulders to the floor. The push shouldn't of made Kyouya end up on the floor. But Kyouya wasn't even trying to deflect the blows.

Yoshio kicked Kyouya in the right side, and then stepped over his crumpled son to kick the bruised side. Kyouya coiled into a ball slightly and barely gritted back a wince, a choked sound escaping his throat. Yoshio threw in a few more kicks, on the ribs, chest, front on the stomach, legs, back, wherever he could get. Yoshio bent over and pulled Kyouya up by the collar of his school uniform.

Kyouya placed his feet on the floor and continued gritting his teeth as his father slapped him on the other side of the face, switched sides, switched again and then shoved Kyouya to the floor again, turning him around, so that (unintentionally) Kyouya's back hits the corner of the desk. It wouldn't bleed, just bruise. Terribly.

Yoshio kicked again, making sure to hit places he had hit before that were now starting to bruise. Finally, Yoshio abandoned his son that was curled into a ball and walked around to the other side of the desk and sat, interlocking his fingers, placing his elbows on the desk and leaning his chin onto them. "Stand," he commanded.

Kyouya stood, walked over to wear his glasses lay, amazingly not broken or destroyed. He slipped them onto his face after discreetly wiping his face and turned to face his father. "Yes, father?" he questioned politely with a nearly invisible choke in his voice.

"Stop wasting your time in that Host Club. Better yourself. Become president of a respectable club and you might be forgiven," said Mr. Ootori. "Until then, I don't want to see you. Servants will be ordered to abandon you rooms. Do what you like. I do not care any longer, since you refuse to listen to your betters."

Kyouya stood there. "I understand, father," he responded.

"And just as I was about to see if you could control part of the company," said Yoshio, spinning his chair to the face the window behind him. Kyouya turned to leave. His soft footsteps must have been noticed by his father, because the next thing Kyouya knew, he had been struck on the back with a paperweight. "Did I say you could leave?"

"No, father," said Kyouya through a wince as he turned to face his father again.

Yoshio stood at his younger son for a few moments. "You may leave," he said.

Kyouya turned and exited the office, shutting the door as quietly as possible. He hurt from head to toe. It was going to be a long night.

_**A/N:**__ Well, another chapter for my beautiful/handsome reviewers and even for those new to the story as well and for those who read, but don't review. coughEternityofShadowsKinzTheDreamWhisperercough Also, fiftysix-luver for having the most reviews. I like how some of this chapter turned out but Yoshio (Kyouya's dad) was REALLY hard to write. I wanted a guy who could be angered to yell so the rest of the house knew what was going on, but to be calm enough to appear evil when he hit Kyouya. Yes, I'm twisted. I'm sorry._

_I'm also thinking about combining another Ouran story with this. It stars Hikaru, Kaoru and some Haruhi. It'd be interesting and plausible to add since Haruhi never truly admitted to liking the Host Club because Éclair never showed up meaning the festival went by as normal… Also, interesting think I noticed while writing this; my nail clippers were made in Korea. Not China! So yeah, until next time!_

_P.S: The title means 'The Abandonment of Kyouya Ootori.' It's modled have 'Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu.'_


	4. Preperation AKA Filler Chapter 2

Kyouya sighed as he undressed in front of his bathroom mirror

Kyouya sighed as he undressed in front of his bathroom mirror. Various colored bruises covered his chest, arms and legs and back. Not to mention the bruise that went from shoulder to about the top of the bruise on his left side. '_Tomorrow's going to be living hell,_ he thought. _Maybe I could call in sick? No, that would worry Tamaki and rest too much, especially after the last few days. Plus when Father found out… No, it's just a bad idea all around.'_

Kyouya slowly slid some sweats on, too exhausted to bother with a bath, knowing he still had too much to do for tomorrow's club activities. Luckily it was snow scene rather then a tropical of beach scene. Kyouya didn't know what he would have done then. '_I would have figured something out._'

He went into the main area of his bedroom and sat down at the white coffee table, pulling out his Pineapple laptop and turning it on. He carefully purchases and hired all the people that would make tomorrows Winter Wonderland possible. He also purchased winter clothes for each members, a snowboard for Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki, skis for himself and Haruhi and a sled for Hunni. Those would be fun for tomorrow.

He finished, closed his laptop and walked over to his bed. Gingerly, he laid down and gently covered himself. He set his glasses on the side table. Kyouya rolled from side to side, back to front, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Finally, he fell asleep on his stomach from exhaustion, his last tangible thought, _'School's going to be hell.'_

And was he right. Due to exhaustion, Kyouya slept better then normal. That was about the only good thing. The material of the school uniform rubbed on the bruises just so that they were nearly a constant throb. He also has one bruise on his cheek that he hadn't noticed before. _'Damn it,' _he thought. _'Let's see… I ran into the edge of a door. No, that isn't like me. I was walking down a hall and a maid who was sweeping the floor hit me with the broom handle. There we go.'_ Kyouya was content with the lie.

Kyouya left without eating breakfast. He wasn't hungry, his stomach hurting much too badly from last nights events. He didn't particularly understand why he was hit has bad as he was. He could understand a few slaps here and there, he earned those fair and square, but bruises everywhere was going too far… If his father wanted him our of the Host Club so badly, couldn't he just call the school and get it changed?

All these thoughts ran through Kyouya's head as he sat in the limo on the way to school. Everything should be just fine as long as he acted like himself and didn't wince too much throughout the day. He hoped. But that bruise on his back… it was terribly painful. From being slammed into the desk corner and then the paper weight. Even leaning against the limo seat hurt. Kyouya sighed as stepped from the car outside of the school and headed indoors, straight to classroom.

Unlucky for him, he was intercepted by Tamaki. "Kyouya!" the tall blonde shouted as he ran over to his friend. "How are you?"

"Fine," said Kyouya as he headed into the classroom, Tamaki trailing along.

"Positive?" asked Tamaki, sitting down in his seat in front of Kyouya as Kyouya sat, gritting his teeth to keep from wincing. "Yes," Kyouya responded, doing his best to keep his voice even. Thankfully, the bell rang and Tamaki was forced by the teacher calling the class to attention to turn around.

The teacher began to talk to the class. "As you should all know, the parent-teacher-student dinner is tonight. For the first part of today, we shall be working on portfolios consisting of your various grades in your classes, club activities you have participated in and other such things."

Kyouya sighed. His father hardly bothered to attend his parent-teacher-student dinners and only attended them once every few years. Even then it was only to look good to the public. Kyouya didn't really do anything amazing at school, even if he was at the top of his class. His father, Kyouya supposed, was just tired of hearing the same things over and over again.

The teacher began to write on the board the various assignments that would be going into their portfolios and started handing out other papers that needed to be filled out with various numbers and ranking and words before being placed into the binder that used to gather all of their papers.

That's how the morning progressed, everyone listening intently to the numbers the teacher read off that they needed to write down and the order their papers needed to be in at they went into the portfolio. There was only a light murmur of voices. These portfolios were a test of organizational skills. Tamaki seemed to be in desperate need of help, having papers falling to the ground, and almost constantly out of order. Normally, Kyouya would have gotten up and helped Tamaki, but he was too afraid of twisting wrong, or hitting a bruise that would cause him to call out wrongly.

Kyouya sighed slightly as he slipped the last paper into his own portfolio just as the bell rang for lunch. "We'll finish up and double check our portfolios after lunch break," the teacher called as students stacked their papers neatly, a few putting them into their desks before they headed down to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

Carefully Kyouya stood and walked past Tamaki's desk as he headed towards the door. "Kyouya!" Tamaki called out, in that almost whiny voice only the dramatic prince of Ouran could produce. "Help me, please."

Kyouya sighed and turned around at the door frame and walked back towards Tamaki as the teacher left, probably to head to the staff room to eat their own lunch. "Alright," said Kyouya as he headed back to his friend's desk. Kyouya kneeled down next to the desk, biting his tounge and started to sort through Tamaki's papers. For the next ten minutes, the two boys rifled through the papers and but them into Tamaki's blue binder in the correct order.

"Thank you Kyouya-kun!" shouted Tamaki gleefully as soon as they were finished. It hadn't taken Kyouya as long as he thought it would have since Tamaki had managed to write down all of his grades in the right spots by some miracle. "Mommies should always help disorganized daddies," Tamaki said, clapping Kyouya on the back right where the bruise from the desk and the paperweight met.

The pain was enormous and intense. Kyouya couldn't hold it back anymore. "Ouch," he said in a clenched voice, a the wind practically knocked out of him. Kyouya leaned forward slightly.

"Kyouya! What's wrong?" Tamaki questioned frantically, standing up and rushing to Kyouya's side. "Did I really hit you that hard?"

"No, you didn't," said Kyouya, leaning back and giving a fake smile. "I'm fine, really, I am."

Tamaki looked at Kyouya a bit skeptically and then shook his head. If Kyouya was in over his head, he wasn't stupid enough to not get any help. Kyouya would be fine. But, maybe Hunni-senpai had been right…. At least to some degree.

_**A/N:**__ Well, here it is. I wrote the first part and then had the worst writers block! The parent-teacher-student dinner thing came from my own conferences being on Wednesday (yikes! Wish me luck!). I just had to make them more up-scale, so, I turned it into a dinner. I honestly have no idea if they have conferences in Japan. _

_I considered letting Tamaki find out at this point, but then the story would end sooner and right now this story is my baby! Also, remember how I mentioned adding another story to this one? Well, I decided it'd be too annoying and have decided to make it a separate story. It features Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru but is definitely Hikaru-centric. I've almost finished the first chapter but I don't know when I'll upload it. Also soon to come will be a Hunni and Mori story that is Mori-centric (surprise-surprise!). And even farther into te future, two Ouran series which will be based off of songs (NOT SONG-FICS!!) (no details) and an entire Ouran Host Club-centric story on top of that. I need to start updating more regularily!_

_Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews. I've felt guilty lately from not updating lately. So, hopefully I'll make people happy for the update. Keep your reviews coming please!_

_PS: I forgot about the bruise on Tamaki's face... Stupid, stupid me!! Tamaki would/should of said something about it. So, I'm just gonna pretend he thought about it and didn't say anything. Okay? I'll address that next chapter, hopefully I remember._


End file.
